Play with me
by lilyflower666
Summary: Would you play a game with me? Even if it meant giving up whatever life you used to have and joining mine? If not, I could always kill you now, I promise to be merciful.


**I was annoyed and upset the other day. This is the fruit of such anger. I do not own Yugioh, enjoy...**

Play with me

The house was creepy enough that was certain, but was it really haunted? Everyone in the village seemed to think it was haunted by a malevolent spirit with a very violent history. It was said that everyone who tried to spend just one night in that house, died before morning came.

Sill this hadn't stopped Yugi Motou, Ryou Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Rebecca Hawkins, Hiroto Honda, Katsuya Jounouchi, and Anzu Mazaki from spending the night in the supposedly haunted domain. They confidently walked up the walkway, steps and opened the door with an ominous creaking of the hinges. Just stepping into the house sent a wave of dust in every direction. It had the young adults choking and coughing on the evil little spores and particles.

Once Anzu had found a lantern, and all the rest pulled out their flashlights, they began to climb the stairs where they found the bedrooms. One by one each took a separate room, until there was only one left for Yugi. His room was majestic, and appeared to be the best kept too. It had a wide king size black bed with gossamer violet curtains draped over it. The dresser was elegantly carved of dark chestnut wood. Yugi couldn't help but think that he had hit the jackpot at finding this room.

He was right in a way; he had hit the jackpot in choosing this room. It was always the last one to be hit. The last one in which the victims died a slow and sadistic death, because this was the room of the spirit in which inhabited the house.

:o:o:o:o

The clock stroke midnight for the twelfth time. The spirit opened his eyes; and slowly left the bed in which he felt he was lying next to an angel. The boy was so beautiful; it would be a pity if he killed him. The boy had trespassed into his house, his home, his room, so the boy had to die. Perhaps though, he could make killing him a little less painful than he did the others. After all, beauty never counted for naught in his book.

Making his way out of the room he travelled down to the first room where a girl with short brunette hair was sleeping peacefully. He shook her awake; he always loved to see the pure fear in his victims as he killed them. He received no joy if they were asleep. The girl at last opened her eyes, and stared straight through him.

She opened her mouth and let out a piecing cry. He silenced her easily, as he slashed her throat open with his bare hand. Her scream gurgled in her open throat until it died completely. The spirit waited for the usual pounding of footsteps, for the brave hero coming to the rescue.

There were none. The house was as still and silent as it was before. Had no one heard the girl scream or did they just not care? This intrigued the spirit greatly; clearly these were not the usual type of companions that he was used to.

Moving to the next room, he found a boy with shaggy blonde hair snoring loudly. It was a wonder that any of the other occupants were getting any sleep with all the racket he was making. Perhaps, though, they were used to his snoring. Maybe that's why they could sleep. He never would have been able to, if he were alive that was.

Shaking the blonde awake, didn't take as much time as the brunette did. The blonde did try to punch him though, that was a mistake. The spirit wrapped his hands around the blonde's throat and started to squeeze the life out of him.

He enjoyed watching the eyes bulge, the small attempts to gather air into the lungs. The grappling at hands that no longer existed, and instead scratching his own throat. The red marks deep, with blood starting to seep out of the wounds. The movements suddenly stopped, as the blonde breathed out his last. The horror he had faced etched on his face forever.

Dropping the boy unceremoniously to the floor, the spirit went to the next room. In this room was a young man with a pointy styled hair. He kicked the bed to get him up. The young man fell from the bed with a slight noise. Before he could get up though, the spirit slammed his hand though his back and ripped out his heart.

The spirit threw the object across the room, and kicked the young male over. His eyes were blank and glossy already. He had died without a fight to survive. This disappointed the spirit a bit, but now he could move on to the next person with little hindrance as watching someone fight, when they had no heart to fight with.

The girl in the next room had waist length blonde hair, and it look liked it would be silky and soft tresses too. Or it would be, if the spirit had an interest in girls when he had been alive. No this spirit liked pretty and beautiful boys, like the one back in his room.

He brushed his hand down her side until she awoke at the strange cold feeling of being touched. When her eyes were opened, the spirit began to relentlessly punch her. This woke up the rest of the occupants of the once silent and sleeping house.

:o:o:o:o

Yugi shivered in his bed as heard stroke after stroke after of a fist hitting flesh next door. The screams of Rebecca's pain echoing throughout the house. He wondered if it was the spirit, or something else. Soon though, Rebecca's screaming stopped. Yugi heard the sound of three grunts along with three more sounds of a fist hitting flesh before all was silent again.

Yugi heard what sounded like scurrying feet in the hall, and a door opening and shutting. Next he heard heavy foot falls, as they made their way to the same room of which the door had just opened and closed. No door opened, but Yugi did hear a deep chuckle of amusement.

:o:o:o:o

The spirit made his way out of the room, he had finally heard movement, and it had come from the hallway. Going to the next room, he walked through the door, and stopped. There were two occupants in this room, it made him laugh. They made his job easier, and he could get to the beautiful boy sooner too.

Walking over to the fear filled and shaking figures he dragged the white haired youth from the bed and locked him in the closet. The spirit then turned to the sandy blonde with the sharp violet eyes. He was on the sandy blonde in seconds and had broken his neck with a sharp snap.

Pulling the white haired youth from the closet, he grabbed a knife out of the bed stand and repeatedly stabbed him. The boys piecing cries, music to his ears, as each cry became louder, until the noise ceased all together. Throwing the knife in a random direction, the spirit got up and made his way out of the room and into his own.

He stopped when he found that the boy was no longer on the bed. It didn't matter though; he could hear the racing of the boy's heart, like that of a bird that's been caged and longing to fly. The boy was underneath the bed, but that didn't mean he couldn't play with him for a few seconds.

"There is no use in hiding; I always win when it comes to the game of finding." The spirit said in a deep baritone walking around the bed until he was certain he was behind the boy.

Bending down, he was hit with the most beautiful amethyst gems for eyes. The boy must have followed his feet never taking his eyes off of them. It didn't matter to the spirit; he still reached under the bed and tried to drag the boy out.

The boy was quick though, dodging the hand and scooting out from underneath the bed. Still, the boy made no attempt to leave the room. Curios, the spirit tilted his head at the boy; it looked as if he wanted to speak.

"You like games? Where I'm from they call me the K-k-k-king of games." A beautiful musical voice escaped past those petal pink lips and out into the open air.

"Well, K-k-k-king of games you sound n-n-n-nervous." The spirit mocked as he moved closer to the boy.

"You would be too, if you just listened to your friends die." The boy responded moving away until his back brushed the wall, and he could retreat no more.

"I suppose that's true. Okay, I'll play a game with you. However the winnings must be put into order beforehand." The spirit said moving until he was standing right in front of the boy.

"And they are?" the boy asked.

The spirit smiled as he moved down to rest his cold forehead against the boy's. He felt the boy stiffen at the contact, but it couldn't be helped, he knew he was colder than ice. Moving further down, he hovered with his lips right by the boy's left ear and whispered into it.

"If you win, you stay with me here, forever. I will allow you to live out the rest of your life peacefully; I won't send you to an early grave. But you must stay, if you try to leave, I have the right to follow and kill you." The sprit said in a slightly seductive voice.

Yugi almost got the feeling that the spirit was trying to seduce him as he moved to his other ear. He brushed his lips against Yugi's forehead, before hovering with his lips by his right ear. Now Yugi had to listen to what would happen if he lost, it didn't matter really, as neither was in Yugi's favor.

"If I win, you will allow me to kill you in the most gruesome and sadistic way I can imagine." The voice was dark this time, darker than any room Yugi had ever entered.

"What is the game?" Yugi asked.

"Most people just say d-d-deal." The spirit said in his ear, his voice taking on a slightly lighter tone to it.

"What's the point in agreeing to something, if I'm not even sure I can win in the first place? If I'm not even sure that all the cards aren't already in your favor?" Yugi asked stiffly.

"Hmm, you make a fair point." The spirit said as it moved away from his ear, only to place a gentle kiss upon the boy's brow.

"So what is the game, and its rules. I mean can I even win? If not, you might as well as drop this farce and just kill me now." Yugi said gaining a little backbone, even in the face of his most likely killer to be.

"You are strange." The spirit said tilting its head to the right slightly.

"The rules, the game?" Yugi asked again.

"Very well. The rules are this. I give you one hour to hide. After your hour is up, you can't move. The game will be over when the sun rises. Your time to start hiding will begin at one am sharp. You have a half hour until that time. So what shall we do until then?" The spirit explained before sitting on the bed.

"We're playing hide and go seek?" Yugi questioned.

"Yes. Any other questions?" the spirit asked.

"Where can I hide?" Yugi asked.

"Anywhere in the house or garden behind the house." the spirit answered.

"May I wander the house now?" Yugi asked.

"No, you might try to hide." The spirit answered.

"So you just expect me to stay in here alone with you until one am?" Yugi asked in disbelief.

"There are many things we can do in a half hour young one." the spirit answered getting up and approaching the boy.

Yugi was more prepared this time and dodged around the spirit, with his back facing the bed. As he was looking around for something to put in between them, he failed to notice how the spirit's eyes lit up at the position Yugi was in. Before Yugi knew what was happening he found himself flat on his back on the bed. The spirit was above him pinning him there.

"Like I said young one, there are many things we can do in a half hour. Allow me to show you one of them." the spirit said as he lent down until he was breaths away from Yugi's face.

Yugi felt surprisingly warm air wash over his face before his lips were captured in a cold embrace. The cold lips molded themselves to Yugi's as they kissed him in an insistent manner. Yugi remained as still as a statue underneath the spirit, not responding in any way. This seemed to aggravate the spirit if the way he was growling was anything to go by. Though, the kiss became gentler, not rough like Yugi had expected it to.

Gently plucking at the bottom lip, the spirit tried to get the boy to respond to him. With a groan, the boy finally gave in, and pushed back. This delighted the spirit, but he knew better than to try to push his luck. It had taken the boy nearly five minutes to respond, he needed to lull him into a sense of security before he tried anything else.

Yugi couldn't believe that he was kissing the spirit back. It was just so hard not to, with him kissing him in the specific way that he liked. He had found himself kissing him back, and strangely liking it. He shouldn't, but he did. Yugi had to stop this though, before it got out of hand. The spirit's hands were starting to wander, and they kept getting lower. Making out with a dead being he was okay with strangely enough, having sex with one, was pushing it.

The spirit had been enjoying the kiss very much, and was therefore surprised when a pair of small hands started working their way down from his hair and to his chest. The spirit was even more shocked when those same hands placed open palms against his chest and pushed him away. The spirit breathed heavily as he looked down at dazed amethyst eyes, and swollen pink petal lips.

"What's wrong?" the spirit asked.

"You're pushing it." Yugi responded.

"I can make it enjoyable for you." The spirit said leaning down and whispering in his ear.

"I'd rather not take that chance." Yugi said back.

"Mmm." The spirit responded before moving to place butterfly kisses down Yugi's jaw line and moving down to his neck.

Yugi turned his head away, stretching his neck. This just gave the spirit better access, as he tried to find the boy's pulse point. The spirit had just found it when the clock stroke one. Making a sound of disappointment, he moved off the boy.

"Game start." The spirit said allowing the door to the bedroom swing open.

Yugi didn't need any more invitations as he was out the door as fast as he could go. Yugi raced down the hallways until he was at the back door. He went out into the gardens and tried to find a place to hide.

Searching the garden he found a huge serpentine snake with an open mouth. Using the better of the 45 minutes that he had left, he climbed the serpentine's scaly body, and climbed into its mouth. Yugi fell down into a hollow cavern, landing on something that gave a off a slight crunching noise. Feeling around in the darkness Yugi felt out the shape of a foot, only it was all bones. It took all the will power Yugi had not to scream, but somehow he managed it.

Calming his racing heart, Yugi sat in the dark stomach of the serpentine, and waited for the first light of the day to show at the top of the serpentine's mouth, or worse, for the spirit to find him. Yugi waited for what seem like an eternity before he heard the soft steps of movement.

"I know you're out here boy. You weren't in the house, so you must be hiding in the garden and I will find you. I never lose when it comes to finding things." Yugi heard the spirit's voice say as it passed right by the serpentine. Yugi didn't even dare breathe out a sigh of relief at not being found, he was sure that would bring the spirit back. It had been hours later when he heard the spirit speak again.

"Its first light, you win, time to come out now." the spirit said in an 'I give up' voice.

Yugi glanced without moving his head up to the mouth of the serpentine. There was no light; it was as dark as it was before when Yugi had tumbled into the belly of this beast. The spirit was trying to trick him, a move that wouldn't work on him. He was not called the King of games for nothing.

Yugi waited more time in his hiding spot before he saw first light break at the top of the serpentine's mouth. The golden rays, like a fresh breath of air for Yugi, which is exactly what Yugi did. He took a deep breath and released it. The spirit was with him in seconds.

"Very clever boy. I never thought to look here. You kept your heart so still I couldn't hear it. Need help getting out?" the spirit said with slanted eyes.

On the one hand, the spirit was annoyed at being beat. On the other however, what a prize he had acquired at the end of his defeat. The spirit grabbed Yugi's arm before he could respond and dragged him out. He could hear the boy's feet scraping against the side in an attempt to help.

The sun hit Yugi full in the face, as his head peeked over the edge of the mouth of the serpentine. Yugi closed his eyes against the light, and turned his head away slightly. Yugi had won, yes, but it felt more like a defeat to him. He was trapped forever with this spirit now, a spirit that he didn't even have a name for.

"What's your name boy?" the spirit asked as he led him into the house. When Yugi had been put on the ground, he hadn't a clue.

"Yugi Mutou. Do you remember yours?" Yugi asked as he was pulled into the room that they had been in before.

"Yes, it's Atem. Atem Kodai. Welcome to hell Yugi, because you're never leaving this room again. You will live and die in this room. I could never let a beauty escape me, and what a beautiful angel you are." Atem said as he suddenly became more solid.

Yugi was having a hard time seeing through him. His hair was crowned in three colors, ebony spikes, blonde bangs, and crimson tips. His eyes suddenly became a rich blood color like it had been freshly spilled. He smiled at Yugi with sparkling white teeth, and a forked tongue.

Yugi screamed for the first time since seeing this sinfully beautiful creature. He was in the presence of the Devil, and he had just sold his soul away.

**Pleasant dreams. Please review. Midnight ;p**


End file.
